Encuentros explosivos
by serena usagi chiba
Summary: Cada capitulo es una historia diferente pero con algo en comun: Escenas de sexo explicito, lenguaje para adultos, etc. Estan advertidas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas como estas? Les traigo una historia muy diferente… que tanto fácil. Mis personajes favoritos en situaciones totalmente diferentes. Cada capitulo es una mini historia todas super hot. Chicas les aviso Mucho lenguaje no apto para menores, sexo explicito y escenas super fuertes. Todas para la perversio de algunas XD me incluyo.

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo para diversión.

Queriendo ser tu maestro terminé aprendiendo de vos

Esa noche nos demoramos en la previa, entre wiskis y habanos y no pudimos entrar al boliche. Estábamos lejos y con todas las ganas de bailar del mundo, afilados y perfumados. Volvimos hacia la ciudad con Zabini y Theodore, entramos en el tugurio de mala muerte ubicado en pleno centro.

La noche ya no estaba en pañales y no había tiempo que perder, así que apenas entré me di una vuelta para ver qué se veía. Más allá de que amo la noche y me considero un ser nocturno, debo reconocer que hace tiempo me cansaron los boliches. Prefiero conocer gente en bares o fiestas, lugares más relajados donde gente de mi edad ronde. Con 32 años no me siento cómodo en estos lugares… menos donde estábamos.

Mucho personaje exótico y dark para mi gusto, por lo que decidí encaminarme hacia la barra y terminar la noche con un buen ron con Coca. Entonces la vi de perfil.

Estaba parada cerca de la barra bailando con unas amigas, pedí ron y Campari y me acerqué hacia ella. "Amor, acá te traje el Campari que me pediste" y ofreciéndole el vaso con mi mejor cara de serio bastó para robarles risas a las tres. Al minuto las amigas se fueron, señal primigenia de que ya era más fácil embarrarla que hacer las cosas bien. Charlamos bastante, lo mejor era verla reír, segunda señal de que todo estaba excelente.

Pusieron una bachata, agradezco a la vida haber nacido en esta época y que esté de moda ese ritmo. La castaña se llamaba Hermione , era un poco baja a mi altura, y tenía las curvas más peligrosas que habían amarrado mis manos en toda mi vida. Y se movía como una pantera mientras bailaba.

Me tomó del cuello y la rodee por la cintura, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo sensual de la música, en mis manos sentía el calor de su piel. La alejé, la tomé de las manos y le di media vuelta. Instantáneamente se puso de espaldas a mí y frotándome descendió unos centímetros. La puse nuevamente de frente, nos tomamos de una mano y la otra la puse casi sobre uno de sus glúteos, mientras ella se aferraba a mi espalda. Con una sapiencia de noches de baile, se montó sobre mi pierna y comenzamos a rotar en círculos. Ella debe haber sentido como me iba encendiendo bajo el pantalón, ya que presionó más aun nuestro fogoso baile.

Nuevamente se alejó de mí para volver y dejarme la boca a escasos cinco centímetros. Sin parar de bailar y mirarla nos fundimos en un beso desesperado. Se terminó el mundo para nosotros dos. Parecía como que la música se hubiese apagado, la gente se hubiese ido y solo quedásemos Hermione y yo. Nos besábamos como dándonos pinceladas libres y al azar de un cuadro abultado de colores, Hermione jugaba con su lengua dentro de toda mi boca y yo la perseguía con la mía, mientras nos besábamos me apretaba tan fuerte contra ella que lograba sentir todo el esplendor de mi calentura en su cintura. Las tetas de Hermione se agolpaban contra mi pecho.

\- Vámonos de acá – le dije.

\- ¿Dónde? – me preguntó entre risas, con la boca húmeda de mis besos.

\- Vamos a mi departamento, vivo cerca – le respondí secándola con mi dedo.

En ese instante Hermione me chupó la punta del dedo sin dejar de mirarme, volviéndome loco.

\- No puedo dejar a mis amigas solas, hoy no puedo – contestó con mi dedo en su boca.

\- Dejalas a tus amigas, yo les pido a mis amigos que las lleven – le ofrecí.

\- Es que se vienen a dormir a mi casa, no las puedo dejar en banda. Se van mañana Domingo, si queres el lunes te invito – dijo decidida.

Y terminamos la noche tomando unos tragos, entre besos, baile y calentura. Llegué a mi casa al palo, como cuando era chico. Herms estaba divina, ese lunes la iba a llamar sin dudas.

La rubia hermosa se anticipó a mis deseos, lunes a media mañana me escribió al celular.

¿Venis a mi casa hoy bombón?

¡Claro que si divina!

¿Me pasas a buscar?

Dame hora y lugar

¿Puede ser tipo doce y media en calle Belgrano al 5700?

¿De la noche?

No, de la mañana, en un ratito.

Dale, no hay drama, te espero ahí.

Me pareció raro y divertido una cita tan diurna, de poder elegir hubiese optado por la noche sin dudas, pero bien… parece que las ganas de vernos eran mutuas. Puse una excusa para irme de la oficina temprano y antes de buscarla a Herms pasé por mi casa para bañarme y ponerme ropa más cómoda.

Este camión debe trabajar en Triunfo… esa oficina está lleno de minas ricas por ser la central, no hay nadie más pajero que los vendedores de seguros, pensaba y reía mientras me bañaba. ¡Ya veo que es profe del Magisterio! Y se me empezó a parar de imaginarla en calzas practicando educación física. También está la Casa de gobierno cerca, quizás labura ahí o en tribunales y se me aparece vestida de secretaria y la mato. Aunque puede ir a la UTN… no tenía mucha pinta de estudiante, mucho menos de ingeniería, pero que se yo… esta tan rica y es tan perra… me va a pegar una garchada increíble. Hablaba solo mientras me vestía y perfumaba.

Doce y veintiocho estaba estacionado sobre Belgrano.

Le mando un mensaje al móvil:

Herms, estoy en un auto blanco sobre Belgrano con las balizas puestas. Te espero acá.

A los segundos me llega la respuesta:

Dale lindo, estoy llendo.

Miraba hacia todos lados, cuando el brillo de su pelo reflejó en mi espejo retrovisor, venía caminando hacia el auto, entre varias amigas… con una carpeta en la mano y…

\- ¡Llegaste justo! – me dijo mientras abría la puerta.

\- Si, me escapé del laburo para venir a verte – le dije mirando su jumper sorprendido.

\- Sos tan lindo – contestó dándome un sensual beso de bienvenida.

\- ¿Vas a la escuela? – le dije aún sin salir de mi asombro

\- "Escuela" dice el viejito jaja – dijo tan canchera que daban ganas de hacerle el amor en cámara lenta – voy al secundario.

\- ¿Pero cómo no me dijiste? – le pregunté tierno.

\- ¡Vos no me preguntaste! Además… influye en algo – me dijo mientras se desprendía la corbata y el primer botón de la camisa, dejando ver el escote de dos tetas enormes.

\- No… en nada, ¿vivis sola? – le pregunté intentando atar cabos.

\- ¡Ojala! Jaja, nooooo, vivo con mis viejos. Están de viaje y llegan esta noche, se quedaron mis amigas todo el finde y recién hoy estoy sola. – contestó con cara de pícara.

\- Por eso querías verme ahora – le dije siguiéndole el juego.

\- Claro tontín – dijo dulce.

\- Mira Herms… mejor vamos a mi casa, no vaya a ser que lleguen tus viejos y me maten – le dije pensando en que esto no iba estar tan buenísimo como imaginaba.

\- Ok – contestó y me volvió a besar.

Comencé a manejar hacia mi casa pensando en que una vez más me iba a quedar al rojo vivo, como el sábado. Hice un recuento de esas amigas con las que uno cuenta cuando está al palo y al instante se me vino a la cabeza Pansy o Astoria, sin dudas por la tarde noche las iba a tener que ver. ¿Qué podía hacer con una nena de 17 o a lo sumo 18 años? ¡Si hasta me podían meter preso! Pensaba en el perno que me iba comer por no haberle preguntado la edad. Ni en pedo le dirijo la palabra a una pendeja… ¡pero estaba tan buena!

\- Hermione … ¿cuántos años tenes? – le pregunté rogando que por lo menos fuese a quinto año.

\- Cumplí 18 hace dos semanas, ya soy mayor de edad jaja – dijo hermosa.

Un suspiro dejo en evidencia mi tranquilidad, la frase que ella había dicho en chiste me dejaba dentro de la legalidad.

\- ¿Nunca has estado con una chica más chica? – me preguntó.

\- Si… pero no taaan chica. – le contesté usando su mismo tono.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenes? – me preguntó.

\- Catorce más que vos – le dije.

\- Treinta y tres, que lindo número – me contestó.

\- Treinta y dos, lo tuyo no son las matemáticas – le dije riéndo.

\- Jajajaa, ¡es verdad! Jajaaja – rió y luego se puso seria – ¿te molesta?

\- No, para nada – le dije.

\- Mirá que soy mucho más madura de lo que te imaginas – me dijo acercándose hacia mí y agarrándome la entrepierna con fuerza.

\- ¿A sí? – le dije dejándome llevar, tocándole suavemente la rodilla y poco a poco subiendo hacia la gloria.

Se me vino encima mientras manejaba, como una pantera. Sin levantar la mano me desprendió el pantalón y metió su mano bajo mi bóxer, al tiempo que me mordía la oreja. Mi mano llegó hasta un suave bello, carnoso y cálido, para empezar a acariciarla mientras ella jugaba conmigo.

Como un amanecer, mi pene se asomó entre el cierre y mi camisa, Hermione comenzó a masajearme con movimientos circulares, suave… lento, sensual. Yo la abracé con mi mano y apretándola contra mí me deslicé hacia su cola, entré por su falda y le corrí la bombacha, para con mis dedos penetrarla despacito. Comenzó a agitarse, con su lengua me chupó todo el cuello. El trayecto hacia mi casa se estaba volviendo lujuriosamente apresurado… ¡a plena luz del día! Mientras Herms jugaba yo iba concentrado intentando no agarrar un semáforo en rojo.

Cuando lo mío estuvo en todo su esplendor, Hermione bajó lentamente y se lo llevó entero a la boca, colmándome de placer. Mis dedos jugosos comenzaron a hacer un recorrido hacia su ano, lubricando todo el camino y entrando en uno y otro lugar. Yo no podía creer que esta pendeja me la estuviese chupando de esa manera. Mis manos acariciaban una piel suave, joven, tersa, un lujo. Comencé a ratonerame con todo lo que le iba a hacer si esto había empezado así. Hermione se la tragaba entera, mientras me apretaba los testículos suavemente con sus dedos llenos de anillos y me rasguñaba con sus uñas fucsias.

Entonces se puso más de costado y me la chupó mientras me miraba, pasándosela por su cachete izquierdo y haciendo notar mi bulto ahí dentro. Mi excitación y sorpresa absoluta llegó cuando me la escupió y se le llevó nuevamente hasta el fondo, sentí como le tocaba la garganta. Entonces un cosquilleo me atacó y Herms, con toda la experiencia de una mujer, dejo de moverse y todo mi jugo entró en su cuerpo, siendo tragado por completo. Esperó hasta la última gota, y cuando mi verga dejó de latir en su boca, suavemente se quitó, pasándose la lengua por los labios. Yo no lo podía creer.

Mientras íbamos caminando hacia el ascensor de mi departamento la veía vestida de jumper… como una colegiala que era, una nena, tan sexy y ardiente. Apenas subimos me empujó contra un vidrio y comenzó a besarme desaforada.

\- Para que hay cámaras jaja – le dije alejándola suavemente de mí.

\- ¡Que me importa! – dijo y me siguió comiendo la boca.

Suerte que vivo en el tercero, un piso más y terminaba garchándola para el festejo de los guardias de vigilancia. Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y la dejé pasar a ella primero, en cuanto entré me arrinconó contra la puerta y me comenzó a besar. Presentí que debía querer sorprenderme con su actitud y que yo no pensase que era una nena… Hermione no sabía que ya me había convencido desde que se subió al auto.

Le levanté la falda a cuadros del uniforme y con mis dos manos le apreté esos cachetes redondos, tersos, hermosos, jóvenes y suaves. La frescura que exhalaba Hermione me inundaba por todos los flancos.

\- Quiero que me cojas por detrás – me dijo sin dejarme dudas ni opciones.

Quedo de espaldas contra mí y comenzó a hacer los movimientos idénticos al baile que habíamos tenido en el boliche. Yo estaba nuevamente erecto y duro como una piedra. Hermione tenía el cuerpo de una pendeja con la actitud de la más perra de las señoras. Comencé a masturbarla mientras se desprendía los botones de la camisa y dejaba en libertad dos tetas monumentales. Nos movimos sin despegarnos hasta el respaldar de un sillón, donde se apoyó para gozar de mis manos en plenitud.

Arrinconada entre mi verga y el sillón se dio vuelta y se arrodilló para volvérmela a chupar, esta vez mirándome desde abajo y lamiéndome la cabeza como una gata. La garganta profunda de la rubia me permitía entrar por completo, el calor de su boca me hacía tiritar las piernas. Mientras me chupaba, se apretaba los pezones, como deseosa de gozar. Hermione era una bomba que estaba a punto de explotar. Sentí que yo era su fetiche "de edad". Entonces decidí cumplirle sus peticiones.

La volví a levantar y la puse contra el sillón nuevamente. Rápidamente busqué lubricación y volví. Le bajé la bombacha completamente mojada sin sacarle la falda. Herms era carnosa y jugosa, sus tentadores labios pedían a gritos que entre… pero ella quería por otro lado. Embadurné del aceite toda mi extensión, henchida y venosa, y suavemente con mis dedos lo hice en la cola de ella. En cuanto metí uno de mis dedos ella empezó a gemir, volviéndome loco. Le abrí las piernas y con una de mis manos corrí un poco ese cachete rosado y precioso que tenía. Ella me ayudó con el otro. Me pidió que lo haga despacio y lo dijo de una manera tan sensual que me dieron ganas de romperla en dos.

Con mi pene a tope fui dando pinceladas en su cola, hasta llegar al agujero, despacio la fui penetrando, presionando mi hombría para dirigirla derecha. Hermione se estremecía con cada centímetro que entraba dentro de ella. Una vez que entró toda comencé a moverme. Suave, lento, con cada embestida Herms gritaba de placer. Pasaron unos minutos y, completamente relajada y húmeda, Hermione comenzó a bambolearse a mi ritmo, haciendo que mi pija entrase y saliese como danzando en su culo. Poco a poco fui imprimiendo velocidad, ya no hacía falta que me ayude a abrirla, así que la tomé de sus caderas y comencé a ayudarme en mi acción. Entraba en Herms deliciosamente, hasta el fondo y ella me acompañaba como la mejor partener.

Ella gritaba y pedía más y más, yo le apretaba las caderas y entraba en ella hasta que sus cachetes topaban contra mis piernas, los gemidos de doloroso goce que emitía su dulce voz eran como música para mis oídos. Le levanté una pierna e hice que la ponga flexionada sobre el respaldar del sillón, dejándola completamente abierta y dándome lugar para entrar más profundo. Tuve que bajar el ritmo porque la rubia sintió mi verga demasiado duro, hasta que nuevamente todo estuvo dilatado para el placer. Los gritos inundaron el departamento, estaba llegando hondo, a fondo, fuerte, violento contra ella. Sentí que mucho más no iba a aguantar, así que con mis manos comencé a acariciarle el clítoris para no dejarla con las ganas. ¡La nena tenía que cobrar su merecido!

Un par de minutos después ya no daba más, cuando la sacaba un poco podía verla sensualmente abierta para mí, ardiente y oscura. Continué mi trabajo manual y cuando sus gritos se convirtieron en un gemido continuo le di con toda la fuerza que me quedaba. Llegamos juntos, exploté en lo más profundo de ella, colmando todo su cuerpo, mientras le acariciaba la pelvis para que disfrute tanto como yo. Era tanta mi excitación que rebalsé la cola de Herms chorreándola hasta los gemelos. Ella reía y suspiraba agitada. Esa siesta me di cuenta de que no había mucho para enseñarle a Hermione y fue la primera de cientos de clases que tuvimos juntos.

Espero les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, espero sus comentaros.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola nuevamente por aca les traigo una nueva historia. Recuerdan que cada capitulo será una historia diferente pero todas muy hot.

En estas historias los personajes utilizados serán draco malfoy & Hermione granger. En algunos capítulos serán pensamientos o situaciones exclusiva de uno de estos personas o relatadas por uno y asi voy a ir alternando. Espero las disfruten.

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo para diversión.

Del celular a la cama

(historia de la mano de )

Como la mayoría de las situaciones al momento de conocer a alguien en éstas épocas pasan por redes sociales, ésta no era la excepción. Un día, inicio sesión y tenía una solicitud nueva de amistad: Draco. Pispeo como para tantear qué onda el susodicho, los amigos en común eran personas que nada que ver, por fotos estaba potable. Bien, "confirmar". No cruzamos cuarto de palabra. Seguí mirando las fotos, vi que tenía fotos con una mina a los besos, miré las fechas, miré la info. El chabón soltero, pero un boludo porque sigue con esas fotos (sacalas, Draco, no van más). En fin, nunca hablamos. Rara vez, le comentaba algún estado o boludeses del facebook, y doblemente rara vez le ponía algo por privado, pero nada superaba los cuatro diálogos.

Un día, en una de las juntadas en el caldero chorreante, eran las 7 de la mañana (u ocho), quedábamos algunos fantasmas en el patio de la casa, me conecto para ver qué onda a esa hora mis contactos (algunos escriben estados muy graciosos), y lo veo en la lista de conectados a él. Estaba un tanto ebria, o pasada de rosca, no sé, cuestión que le hablo. Ponele que le haya puesto algo así como "¿qué haces a esta hora?", no recuerdo bien, el tema es que arrancamos una CHARLA. Y digo "charla" con mayúsculas porque era "la charla". Pito y flauta, blablabla, Caldero chorreante, sexo. El flaco sabía que yo soy Hermione (es decir, todo acontecía desde mi facebook real), por lo que fue muy fácil llegar al tema. Además, ya que nunca podíamos hablar bien, pensé: digo algo relacionado y este se engancha. ¡Predecible, Draco! Nos pasamos los teléfonos para seguir la conversación por whatsapp. A partir de ese día, todos los días nos escribíamos, y todos, pero TODOS los días, teníamos sexo virtual.

Después de mandarnos fotos, videos, frases muy calientes, después de quemarnos la cabeza mal, decidimos juntarnos. Yo al flaco ya lo había visto en la fiesta de la cerveza, pero él no me había visto jamás. Podía ser que, a pesar de haberme visto por fotos, al momento de vernos no le pintara, o no me pintara a mí porque cuando lo vi estaba bastante lejos. Después pensé: con todo lo que hemos hablado, ¡no hay manera que nos importe algo más! Lo mismo se lo comenté en uno de los mensajes y fue muy copado que él pensara igual que yo. Una noche, él tenía una juntada con sus amigos y yo iba a aprovechar a juntarme con las mías. 2 de la mañana era el trato para vernos.

-Compremos cosas, hagámosla bien – le puse en un mensaje.

-¿Algo como qué? – me responde.

-No sé, sorpréndeme, que yo voy a hacer lo mismo con vos.

Llega la noche, yo me había terminado de bañar, de depilar, me estaba poniendo crema por todos lados, perfumes, acomodándome el pelo, y en eso me llega un mensaje con una foto: un tarrito de leche condensada. Instantáneamente, sentí una corriente atravesarme el útero y un calor invadirme la entrepierna. "Enviar imagen". Yo también lo sorprendí.

Voy a lo de mi amiga, comimos algo, la hermana preparó unos mojitos increíbles. Estábamos muy pajas tomando y tiradas en el sillón. El reloj nunca avanzaba de las 23 o 24 horas. Tenía una ansiedad que ni te explico. 10 minutos (exagerados) pasadas las 2 am, me llega un mensaje. ¡Salté del sillón!

-Ahí está – le digo a mi amiga, con una emoción.

"No voy a poder ir, se me compl… blablabla", ni leí. ¡Pero la puta madre! ¿Puede ser que siempre que me depilo no puedo coger? Pará. La bronca era porque no daba más de la calentura acumulada durante tres semanas, plus que tenía la piel como un bebé (ni te cuento "la naranja"), y ultra plus estaba más caliente que la lava de un volcán.

-Dale, no te hagas drama, después organizamos mejor – le puse.

Sí, "no te hagas drama, ya veo qué me puedo meter para calmarme", pensé. Tenía tanta acumulación de energía que no iba a ser canalizada (o no como yo lo esperaba). Y así fue. Llegué a mi casa, me puse en bolas, busqué mi juguete casero, me tiré a la cama boca arriba y empecé a tocarme. No estuve mucho más de 5 o 10 minutos porque tenía una excitación extrema. Cuando estuve cerca del momento cúlmine, agarré mi celular, opción "grabar video", y se lo mandé, junto con "esto es lo que tu lengua se perdió de degustar hoy", y me fui a dormir. Al otro día, me despierto y mi celular titilaba.

"¡Nooooo! Hoy te cojo, sí o sí, aunque se acabe el mundo. A las 22 te paso a buscar. No hay vueltas."

Nuevamente el ritual del día anterior, ahora con más imágenes antes de vernos. 22 en punto, el Draco en la puerta de mi casa. Teníamos un fernet, compramos hielo y pasamos por el parque. Era la idea tratar de estirar todo un poco más, pero ahora teniéndonos cara a cara. Fue muy gracioso subirme al auto y que, antes de mirarme los ojos, me viera el escote.

Bueno, nos acomodamos en el parque, un lugar semi alejado del resto de la gente, aunque era temprano y no había casi nadie. Habremos hablado 15 minutos, él estaba sentado arriba de una heladerita que tenía y yo estaba apoyada sobre el auto. Ese tiempo ni tocamos el tema sexo, y yo ya me había calentado mal, entonces lo agarré del brazo, lo llevé hacia mí y le dije: "igual, vinimos acá para calentarnos más, no sé qué carajo hacemos hablando de estas cosas que a ninguno de los dos nos interesan". Me sonrió y, automáticamente, nos convertimos en víboras y lamimos los labios del otro. Sus manos empezaron a atacarme el cuerpo, y a tratar de prenderse de cada parte que me conformaba. Apretábamos ambos cuerpos y podía sentir su excitación, siendo apretada por dos pedazos de tela.

-Nos vamos… – le impuse.

Sin respuesta oral, pero sí corporal, se subió al auto y encaramos al telo. Realmente detesto los telos, ni por más lindos que sean, odio ir a ellos, pero esa noche no me importaba nada. Estacionamos y justo estaciona otra pareja afuera. Me dio cosa bajarme, así que le dije que esperemos hasta que ellos entraran (era una habitación que no tenía cochera). Los tipos se estaban demorando bastante en relación a las ganas que teníamos nosotros de entrar, así que lo miré y le dije: "no voy a esperar más", y le desprendí el pantalón para ir pre-calentando.

Apenas dejamos de ver a la parejita, nos bajamos del auto y nos metimos a la habitación. Termina de cerrar la puerta y yo ya lo estaba desnudando por atrás. Lo volteo y sigo con lo que había empezado en el auto. Sus dedos se enredaban en mi pelo, mientras su mano me indicaba los ritmos para deslizar mi lengua por su falo. Estuvimos un ratito nomas así, y nos movimos a la cama. Nos sacamos la ropa mutuamente, hasta quedar enteramente desnudos. Me recostó en la cama, se acostó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme fuerte, y a bajar hasta quedar entre mis piernas. Separó mis rodillas y lo dejé ser… me relajé.

Apenas su lengua hizo contacto con mi vulva, sentía esa corriente intensa invadirme de nuevo. Me lamía despacio y suave, y, de a ratos, daba leves mordidas en mi clítoris. Otras veces, su lengua arrancaba desde mi ano y terminaba en mi pelvis, como quien lame una paleta o un helado que se está derritiendo. En un momento empiezo a sentir como mini orgasmos, no sabía qué podía estar haciendo, pero, sea lo que sea, me estaba extasiando demasiado. Le preguntaba qué era y no respondía, pero sí le ponía más empeño. Quería estallarle en la cara, pero tenía ganas, también, de que explotemos juntos en un coito.

Intenté sacarlo de ahí de mil formas, pero no había caso, hasta que tuve que voltearme yo y cortarle la jodita.

-¡Quiero que me cojas para acabar!

-Bueno, pero yo quiero que me acabes en la boca también, que me ensucies la cara… – me dice.

-No, Draco, ¡cogeme ya! Metete adentro mío ahora, ¡ya!

Mientras buscaba el preservativo, yo ayudaba a que el soldado no cayera (aunque lo veía difícil). Me separó las piernas y, en posición recta, posicionó su miembro sobre mi vulva y se metió en mí de un tirón y empezó a moverse con fuerzas. Mientras me cogía, le pedí que me dijera qué era lo que me estaba haciendo mientras me la chupaba.

-Te abrí la concha con estos dedos – me contaba mientras me señalaba sus dedos índice y del medio – y te cogía con mi lengua, y te chupaba todo ese jugo riquísimo que se escurría.

¡Para qué! Me calenté 10 veces más. Lo traje hacia mí para sentir más ambos cuerpos. Él me agarró de los hombros por debajo y aceleró sus movimientos, cogiéndome como si fuese un perrito o un conejo. Fue instantáneo acabar y, no sólo eso, apretarlo como para intentar meterlo enteramente dentro de mí. Acabamos casi simultáneamente, descansó unos segundos dentro de mí y se salió. Se sacó el forro y me miró.

-¿Trajiste la leche condensada? – le pregunté, antes de limpiarlo.

No es que sea un tipo callado, pero me encantaba que sin hablar, fuera a los hechos directamente. No me respondió, agarró directamente la latita (que ya venía con el agujerito hecho) y lo ladeó. Me puse la punta de su pija en el extremo de mi lengua y ambas esperábamos ser tocadas por esa sustancia ultra deliciosa. Y llegó, e hileras de leche caían por mi lengua, por mis mejillas, huntaban su muñeco. La leche condensada me resulta muy orgásmica siempre, pero ahora no tenía palabras que describieran lo que me producía en ese momento. Nuevamente, degustándolo, sólo que ahora con más énfasis.

-Necesito una foto tuya así, enchastrada con la leche y chupándome la pija.

-¡Ni en pedo!

-Dale, necesito dedicarle algunas pajas a tu cara.

-No, bombón… foto mental y recordala… ahora disfrutá esto nomas.

-Entonces te voy a acabar en la boca – dijo, como amenazante.

-¡Ja! – y extendí más mi lengua, y le di como unas palmaditas con mis dedos, como pidiéndola.

-Sacala vos, ¿a ver?

Lo masturbé fuerte y muy rápido, y disminuí las fricciones cuando los chorros hicieron su aparición. Como tenía la boca con bastante leche condensada, fue más fácil (y exquisito) poder llevar ambos lácteos a mi estómago.

Estuvimos repitiendo eso y jugando más con el tarrito durante cuatro horas, aproximadamente. Lo hice que me untara el cuerpo con leche y me limpiara con la lengua, que se refriegue contra mí y vuelva a cogerme un sinfín de veces y de todas las formas y posiciones que pueda. Por más que me dijera que no daba más, tenía una roca permanente entre las piernas y nunca dejo de darme placer. Admito que laburó solito, ¡un divino! Por supuesto, después de los pegotes que nos hicimos, terminamos en la ducha. Después de 4 horas, creeme que ni en pedo cogimos debajo del agua, pero jugamos a que se nos caía el jabón. Cuando terminamos, nos fumamos un porrito y me llevó a mi casa.

Espero les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capitulo no olviden de dejar sus comentarios.


End file.
